DB25Dec
Merry Christmas everyone! This forum was posted before with less features. Check out the wikia: nsoa.wikia.com (I could use some help if any wants to offer) Naruto Shippuden Online Adventure 5: - New Jutsu Effects + Animations. (All Jutsu's have been updated with new effects and some have better animations ... This took a lot of time too do since their are over a lot ...the lines are insane... skills to edit/Remake animations for). Also Jutsu run local ... meaning, it won't affect other players / lag them. Meaning... faster gameplay less lag. - New Smooth Local Guis. The old gui's in current V4 server use to not fit on your screens... well small screens atleast. Edited the entire Gui system. Replaced all old Guis ... Remade them to be more efficient for communication, fighting, and roleplaying. You'll notice The "M" gui has been replaced with a Global Camera edit. Local so it's faster! - Market Shops, this is the second time we're trying an inventory in NSOA. This inventory will only hold about 15 items until we confirmed it doesn't reset. Note that, ROBLOX has a bad data system and you'll lose items on Shutdowns, Connection loss, when ROBLOX feels like resetting DATA. This happened in SAOA recently (a lot) ... also happened in a lot of major games on ROBLOX as well ... we didn't even touch the game and people lost data mysteriously... ROBLOX (This won't be a problem in V5 as much...i'll explain in a second). The Market Shop Scroll also runs Local. It's smoother and easier to access than any regular "Screen Gui's on ROBLOX". - New Update system warning. When we are updating NSOA, their'll be a message in game warning you before we update it. The message will have a 5 minute countdown before we publish. This works with Groups .. it's kind of hard to explain this. Just know Their'll be a Message with warning about a Game Update. (Yes we know we care about players in NSOA too much... LEAVE ME ALONE SAOA ... we'll do the same for you guys as well.) - Walk on Walls, if you have seen the youtube video already. Walk on walls have completely been remade and now auto adjusts: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwAVKYoJngI ... YES we know WALK ON WALLS IS BUGGY ... NOT REALLY .. it just the parts in NSOA have little creaks to slip in and out. - Item slot update, we took out Health Regeneration in NSOA because of new Jutsu's running locally.. to ensure damages ofcourse. Item slots are the 4 little perks you see in games like NSUNSR... You can use secondary items bought at the Market Shop. (This is only testing, yes we spam proof it). - Military, Anbu, and MedicalNin update. Military and Anbu have uniforms which they can put on and take off using a Keydown "j". Also if you are confused which group to join for getting Healing and Uniforms: http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1170147 - Clan Uniforms update, Uniforms use to give off a bit lag when others put them on. Found and fixed the problem. You can now put on and take off the uniforms by clicking the Clan gui. - Weather system, after this NSOA winter update you'll notice different effects added into the game to make it seem more realistic. - New Winter Twitter Codes + More codes are being released, also doing TWITTER GIVEAWAY WITH R$ .. BC is required (sorry nbc dudes). - 5 New Clans (Officialy) added into NSOA they have their uniforms.... i'm deciding their Clan Jutsu... prepare too see your Clan Jutsu on the next update. - Hatake Clan of NSOA - Yotsuki Clan of NSOA - Fuma Clan of NSOA - Shirogane Clan of NSOA - Kurama Clan of NSOA - Anti Double clan, you cannot be in two or more clans ... the game will just kick you if you try to join (This does not apply for Otsutsuki). ALSO i'm accept atleast 2-3 new people in Otsutsuki. DON'T BEG. DON'T ASK. JUST POST ON YOUR CLAN WALL. I'll CHOOSE. YOU GOT TO BE in 1 of the 4 NOBLE CLANS of NSOA. (SENJU's have higher chance of being picked). - Cutscene EDIT + UPDATE: Re-edited Madara and Hashirama Statues. Everytime you die you don't have to go to the menu anymore, you'll just go to Character Customization. (Yes I noticed Sasuke and Naruto feet are of the STATUE .. we'll re-weld them later). - Clan Jutsu Fixes + Complete remade some Clan Jutsu's - Namikaze Clan: You now have Superspeed like "Flash for DC" when you Use your Clan Jutsu Yellow Lightning follows behing you - Hyuga Clan: Completely remade your Clan Jutsu. Instead of trigrams. We replaced it with Byakugan. You'll now do deflect opponents once they hit you. ( Some what like Uchiha + Rinnegan mix, not that OP.. depends if your Hyuga Leader which he gets Tenseigan) - Senju Clan: I was completely unaware of your Clan Jutsu glitch. Your leaders never bothered to report it too me. We've fixed it now - Yamanaka & Nara Clan: Your damages slightly reduced ( to make it fair for others ) - Uchiha Clan: Sharingan has been De-oped a lot. When ever you get hit your Mode Bar + Chakra Bar drops (This will prevent you from Sharingan spammers + They are unable to attack once they are hit making it easier for normal people to defeat a Sharingan / draining their mode bar. This only applies for Uchiha and Bloodline.) - Uzumaki Clan: You clan Jutsu now does 15 Damage + Seals Last's longer on opponents. INFOMATION THAT PLAYERS NEED TO KNOW: Villages now have clans that go together with it. We are making a RP story up on NSOA wikia, if you are a Clan Leader send BookOfLight you RP NAME. Kage's + Village information: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=152133365 WE DID NOT GET TO ADDING RP NAMES YET WE DID NOT GET TO ADDING Jonin Squads YET WE DID NOT GET TO REMAKE Senju's Clan Jutsu YET (The clan jutsu will be for Council+ .. work hard to become a council.) (We will be adding them on the next update as promised ... sorry guys it's just too much work to fit it) ... I feel like i'm missing a lot of information .. i'll just repost if I forgot things, We litteraly did more for this update than the previous. JUST TO CLEAR THIS: - Notable glitches known - -Damages don't render as much (creating a fake humanoid so it renders to local) - Samehada and Demon windshuriken aren't working - Health gen's are broken, however editing Health gens so you have to stand still until it Regens